Snippet: Exodus & Let the Good Times Roll
by Shae07
Summary: Another Lexi installment with scenes set during Exodus and Let the Good Times Roll.
1. Chapter 1

_She makes her way into the library and spots the older brother sitting at the war room table, arms folded across his chest. He cuts his eyes to look over at the girl as she walks closer to the table._

 _"You're cute when you brood," she says playfully as she hops up to sit on top of the table beside him._

 _"I don't like it," he replies, ignoring her comment._

 _"I know," she says softly, "You don't have to. It's not your decision, it's mine and I'm a big girl. I can handle it."_

 _"What if something happens? Those Brits don't exactly like American hunters, or did you forget that?"_

 _"I'll be fine," she responds, "I'm more worried about you guys, what if you do get the rift open, what then? There's a warzone over there and I know you, you're going in guns blazing to save them. Your situation is way more dangerous than mine."_

 _The older brother doesn't respond and Lexi slides from the table to stand up._

 _"I have to go," she says looking down at the man in the chair._

 _Dean doesn't move, only repeats, "I don't like it."_

 _"I'm sorry," Lexi says sympathetically before she heads toward the stairs._

 _"Promise me," she hears him say as she steps up on the first step. She turns to see him approaching slowly, "Promise me you'll come back."_

 _"Only if you promise me the same," she replies, then holds up her fist, pinky finger extended._

 _The older brother gives a shake of his head as he reaches up and wraps his pinky finger around hers quickly then pulls her into a quick hug._

 _"Be safe," he says before he releases his grip._

 _"You too," she replies with a smile then turns and makes her way up the stairs._

 _He watches as she walks out the bunker door, then he turns to walk back to the library but hesitates._

 _"Screw it," he says to himself, then turns back and rushes up the stairs and out the door._

 _"Lex," he calls out as he sees her approaching her car._

 _The girl stops and turns to see him jogging towards her, confusion crossing her face._

 _"One more thing," Dean says as he closes the distance between them, "Just in case."_

 _He moves quickly, knowing if he doesn't he might change his mind._

 _"What are you…" Lexi begins to question, but his lips are on hers before she can finish speaking and it takes a moment for her to realize what's happening and to join in._

 _It was strong, passionate, desperate, urgent, and hot, that's the only way to describe it, but she doesn't realize it at the time, only later when she's explaining it to Jody._

 _After what felt like forever, but was only a few moments, the two of them slowly pull apart from each other._

 _"Whoa," Lexi says breathlessly._

 _"Yea," the grin on his face making her smile sheepishly._

 _"So…" she's at a loss for words._

 _"There's that," he fills in the sentence._

 _"I….I really need to…" she waves her hand back to the car, "Cuz I…."_

 _"Yea," he nods in understanding, the two of them fumbling around for words would have had Sam rolling in the dirt by now._

 _"See you soon?" comes out as a question when she opens her car door._

 _"Promise."_

 _The two share one final smile before she climbs into the driver's seat and he turns to head back to the bunker._

That's the way Dean had wanted their good-bye to go, but he couldn't do it, so he didn't chase after her up the stairs. There was so much going on, maybe there would come a time and maybe that time wouldn't come too late. For right now though, he needed to keep his focus on saving his mom and Jack, that was his number one priority.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fast forward a couple weeks to the bunker after everyone has made it through the rift_

Lexi pulls the heavy bunker door open and the sound of the small crowd below reaches her ears. Sam had text her an hour earlier to let her know they'd made it out, they had Mary, Jack, and a _few_ others, and everyone was okay. She'd only been home from London a few hours, still hadn't even unpacked her bag, when the text came through.

The dark-haired girl approaches the railing slowly and looks down at the small crowd of 25 to 30 people mingling in the war room. She quickly spots the youngest Winchester standing over in the corner talking with a red-headed woman who's sitting in a chair.

She makes a beeline for him down the stairs and gives a small smile to the older bearded gentleman who looks at her slightly shocked, but he smiles back.

A warm smile crosses the taller brother's face as Lexi quickly makes her way over to him and immediately hugs him tightly.

"Aww," the Scottish accent from the red-head surprises Lexi, "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend Samuel."

"Rowena," Sam begins introductions, "This is Lexi and she's _just_ a friend."

"That's a shame," the red-head replies with frown, "Nice to meet you regardless."

"Same," Lexi replies with a smile, realizing this is Crowley's mother the boys had told her about before.

"Hey stranger," Mary says with a smile as she approaches, and Lexi nearly knocks her backwards as she rushes the woman quickly and wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're okay," the dark-haired girl replies once she pulls away from the woman.

"Me too," the mother states.

The older gentleman approaches and Mary turns to him with a smile, "Bobby, I want you to meet Lexi, she's…family."

The blonde gives Lexi a warm smile as she rubs her back with one hand in a motherly fashion.

"That doesn't surprise me," Bobby replies and Lexi notices the sadness in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you," Lexi says offering him her hand to shake.

Dean makes his way past his mother and reaches his hand towards Lexi, "Hey you, come on."

"Okay," she takes his hand cautiously and follows him toward the library.

The older brother sees Ketch raise one eyebrow curiously at him as Dean makes his way past him into the library with Lexi in tow. Once he reaches the far side of the library, he turns and pulls the girl to his chest, holding her tightly for a moment.

"Dean," she says quietly as he releases his grip, "What's going on?"

"You should sit," he replies.

Normally she would be defiant, but she does as he asks and takes a seat in the chair closest to her. She was racking her brain trying to figure out if this was bad news. Most of the people she cares about are in the other room, so why the solemn face?

"If this is bad news," she begins as he pulls a chair up in front of her and sits down, "Can't it wait? Can't we have a few hours of happy for a change?"

"No," he shakes his head and a small smile crosses his face, "This isn't bad news Lex, it's just…you know how we told you Apocalypse world is a universe where Sam and I were never born."

"Right, alternate timeline," she replies.

In the other room, Bobby looks over to where Rowena and Charlie stand talking.

"Everything okay?" Mary questions her friend.

"Your Lexi," he begins with a small smile, "Spitting image of our Lexi. She and Charlie were thick as thieves, until a year ago when Michael killed her."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the blonde-haired woman says sympathetically as she glances into the library where she can see Dean and Lexi talking.

"Everyone from our world exists in that world, they just might not be the same," Dean continues with a smirk, "Bobby's pretty damn close to our Bobby though."

Lexi's face breaks into a smile, "Did you find alternate universe me? I mean, I'm not saying two of me would be awesome, but come on, it wouldn't not be awesome."

Dean laughs a little, "No, we didn't find another you, but we did bring back someone we both know."

Realization starts to sink in and Lexi begins to shake her head slowly, "Are you saying she's here?"

"She doesn't know us."

Lexi stands quickly, and Dean does the same, grabbing her arm to stop her from moving past him, "I want you to be prepared, she doesn't know you like you know her."

Sam notices the red-head start to make her way toward the library steps and he quickly chases after her, trying to stop her.

"Charlie, wait," he calls out, but she's already up the steps.

He watches as she stops, staring at the two people across the room, and he moves to stand beside her quietly.

Lexi grasps the arm which is holding her wrist to keep from falling, her knees went weak as soon as the other girl came into view. Her red hair was longer, and she didn't have on a classic nerd t-shirt, but she looked the same. Charlie and Lexi stood across from each other staring in bewilderment, their eyes brimming with tears.

The red-head finally moves closer to the other girl, Sam following behind her. Dean could feel Lexi's grip tighten on his arm as Charlie stopped a few feet in front of her.

"Lexi?" the name came out as more of a question, than an acknowledgement, causing the brothers to change curious glances.

A single tear escapes as the dark-eyed girl gives a single nod.

Charlie pulls Lexi away from Dean's side and into her arms. The dark-haired girl clings to the red-head and Sam gives his brother a small smile. The older brother smiles back, after all, he and Sam had shared that same embrace many times when they thought they'd lost each other or might lose each other.

"I'm sorry," Charlie says as she releases the other girl, "You look just like my Lexi."

"Trust me," Lexi replies, wiping at her eyes, "I understand."

"You had a Lexi over there?" Sam questions trying to clarify.

Charlie nods her head, "She was my best friend."

"Same," the dark-haired girl says, "Our Charlie was like a sister to me."

The red-head playfully punches Lexi's shoulder, "Come on, have a drink with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi and Charlie are on their second drink when the dark-haired girl sees the older gentleman approaching.

"Looks like you two are hitting it off," Bobby says with a smile.

"You recognized me," Lexi states, "Earlier when Mary introduced us, that's why you looked sad."

Bobby nods in agreement, "Yes, I should have known you'd pick up on that, she always did."

"You were close with her too?"

He nods again the sadness returning to his eyes and Lexi reaches over to rub his arm softly.

He catches her with surprise when the older man envelopes her into a hug, but she tightens her arms around him.

"Sorry," he says sheepishly as he pulls away, "I'm gonna go now."

"Don't be sorry," Lexi says to him as he walks away, and he smiles again to her before exiting into the library.

Dean watches the scene unfold before him and he's still grasping at the fact Bobby, Charlie, and Mary are all here in the bunker together. He fights back the emotions trying to overcome him and takes another swig from his glass.

"Friend of yours," Ketch questions him as he moves to stand beside the older brother.

"Yea."

"And your Charlie was also a friend of hers?"

"What are you getting at?" Dean looks over to the man beside him.

"I can't help but feel your little mission to save Charlie wasn't just about you after all," Ketch begins, looking over to the two girls, Lexi is laughing and happens to glance their way. He watches her laugh subside and the brightest smile crosses her face as she looks at the man beside him. When he looks back to Dean he sees the smile he's giving her.

"Maybe it had something to do with her too," Ketch continues, "You were able to bring Charlie back for you, but _mostly_ for her."

"Are you done Dr. Phil?"

"You love her, don't you?" Ketch questions with a smirk, "It's written all over that ruggedly handsome face of yours."

"Don't make me shoot you." Dean glares over at the man who throws his hands up in surrender and walks away.

After a while, everyone slowly trickles out of the war room and Sam notices Lexi has pulled Jack over to the table between her and Charlie and he's finally smiling again. Cas is sitting there too, on the other side of Charlie, talking with Mary and Bobby. Even Ketch and Rowena have pulled chairs over to the table. Dean claps his hand on his younger brother's shoulder and the two share a ' _We did it'_ smile.

Sam walks over and drags a stool over to sit between his mother, who acknowledges his presence with a smile, and Rowena who slides the half-empty bottle of bourbon over to him. The older brother does the same as he places another stool between Ketch and Lexi.

The dark-haired girl slides the open pizza box over to the brother and Ketch reaches across him to grab a slice. Dean slaps his hand away, "Mine."

"The whole thing?" Ketch protests.

Lexi slides another pizza box over in front of Ketch and he responds graciously, "Thank you."

They spend the rest of the evening sharing stories and catching up. The bunker sees more smiles and laughter in that one evening, than it has in it's entire history.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few weeks later_

"We just took out a djinn, I think we deserve a drink," Ketch states as he climbs out of the passenger seat of the black Challenger.

"I know Charlie sent you to help since she's off with Rowena, but thank you for coming," Lexi responds with a smile, "I probably couldn't have done it alone."

The man walks over to open the door to the bar for his friend, but a man in a newsboy cap bumps into her as she approaches.

"Excuse you," Lexi says as the man keeps walking, glancing back briefly at the girl.

She knows the face, but the stride and demeanor of the man are foreign, so she chases after him, leaving Ketch standing by the door.

"Dean," she says grabbing the man's arm.

He stops and turns to look at her, causing Lexi's breath to catch in her throat. Looking into the green eyes before her, she knows this isn't Dean.

"Oh," the words come out cold, "You're Lexi. Nice job Dean."

Lexi feels sick as she watches the man's eyes roam over her body before he steps closer to her causing her back to push up against the side of the brick building.

"Who are you?" she questions. "Where's Dean?"

"He's in here," the man replies with a devious smile, "Begging me not to hurt you."

He strokes her cheek with one finger and continues, "I could have fun with this."

"Who are you?" Lexi jaw clenches as his hand trails down the side of her body.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time for this," he continues.

Ketch can see the pained expression on Lexi's face as she gasps for air and he runs down the sidewalk towards her.

"NOOO!" the man in front of her yells out as he pulls the knife from Lexi's abdomen, "No…no."

"Dean," she gasps seeing his eyes again, this time it is Dean.

"I'm sorry Lex," he says lowering to the ground with her limp body, "I'm so sorry."

"Lexi!" Ketch calls out as he drops to his knees beside her and sees the large blood stain growing on her

shirt.

He looks up at Dean, confusion and anger in his face, "What the bloody hell Dean?"

"Get her to Cas now!" he orders the man before he vanishes with what Ketch thinks is a flapping of wings sound.

Ketch pulls his cell phone out of his pocket and dials a number, "Castiel, I need your help, it's Lexi. In front of O'Malley's on 31st Street, Wichita."

He places the phone back in his pocket and grabs Lexi's hand, "Hold on."

Ketch barely gets the words out of his mouth before Castiel appears before them. He assesses the situation quickly, drops to his knees, and pulls Lexi's t-shirt up enough to see her wound, then places his hand over it.

Lexi feels the heat radiating from his hand and the pain is instantly gone, letting her know the wound is gone.

"What happened?" Cas's voice is on the verge of anger.

"Dean," Ketch begins, but Lexi interrupts him.

"It wasn't Dean," she begins, "It looked like him, but it wasn't."

"Michael," Cas states, "It was Michael."

The car ride back to the bunker was one full of silence after Castiel explains what had happened.

Once at the bunker, she climbs from the backseat and walks straight to the door, not speaking to anyone in a somber state. Ketch shares a worrisome glance with Cas.

Lexi makes her way through the empty bunker and straight to Dean's room, where she sees Sam sitting on the floor beside the bed, knees pulled up to his chest in front of him. He looks over to her and the sadness and defeat in his facial expressions breaks her, but she doesn't let him see that.

She walks over quietly and sits down on the floor beside him. He has one hand resting on his knee and she reaches over and lays hers on top of it.

As her eyes begin to fill with tears, she gives his hand a strong squeeze and manages to keep her voice steady, "We'll get him back."

Sam places his other hand on top of hers, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks as Lexi leans into his shoulder, she says, "He's stronger than anyone I know. We'll get him back…right?"

"We will," he manages to say reassuringly, moving his arm to drape across her shoulders, pulling her closer to his side, "We will."


End file.
